Nella Anderson's death note life
by SweetPearl
Summary: Nella Anderson, a human from our world. She and her best friends, Tiffany and Stephanie loves death note. When they mysteriously appears in the world of death note, they set one goal, save L and others, remove the memories being kira from Light and Misa. But can they do it while protecting themselves? And how will they enter the case? read to find out. T for swearing, but not much.
1. Prologue

Have you ever dreamt about being in the death note universe? Well, I did and my wish…was filled. The days I spent here were so freaking cool, well the kira case's time.

I can come here and get out of this world anytime I wish now and can even start from the beginning but that world will still remain. It's kinda like a game, where you can save the game and start a new game. But when you die in one world, you can get back to that one, you have to go to another 'saved' one…blah blah blah.

Anyways, I'm Nella Anderson. I'm from America. I was 16 the time I first went to the universe, and now I'm 20. I have pale-tanned skin and shoulder height orange-blondish hair with green eyes. I was obsessed with the series death note and still am. I also got the habits of putting my thumb on my mouth, stacking and playing with strawberries, cherries and sugar cubes and also crouching, but never the sweet thing, well bitches, which death note fan doesn't? I also loved chocolate like Mello and loved games. Who in the hell doesn't? Anyways, to my story -

* * *

'So whaddya 'doin right now, Night?' My best friend, Tiffany asked. I took a quick glance at her.

'My name's Nella, not Night.' I said while setting up my DVD player. We were going to watch death note episodes. Then I continued, 'But it's a quite nice name and if I was a detective, I would either picked nostalgia or night.' I smiled.

'Nostalgia? Oh well bud, you like strange names.'

'Exactly!' I paused before continuing. '…But I love the name night.'

'Very funny' Tiffany responded and Stephanie giggled. 'But thanks'

'Guys, can't get something other to laugh?' I asked annoyingly.

'Well there is, by the way what's in your bag?'

'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING IT' I spun around glaring at my friends. Tiffany stopped dead in her track and Lyria's jaw dropped. My anger flew out and I grinned sheepishly. 'Hehehe…sorry, but this bag contains my frigging cool L's true name card, death note manga volume 1-4, death note and the how to read 13. 'Dat's why I did that, sorry bud.'

'Nonsense, you acted like I was going to steal ya bag.'

'Sorry!' I gave my signature puppy smile and set up the player finally and went to kitchen for popcorns and finally plopped onto my couch and handed the popcorns. The death note theme song started. We were watching the 9th episode with the name…most probably encounter. We silently kept watching the episode and then, our favorite part came.

'Watashi wa eru-desu' L's voice repeated. We all smiled at that scene. But suddenly, a blinding light flashed.

'What the hell is going on!?' I screamed and blocked the light with my backpack which was sitting on my lap. I felt a strong tug coming out which pulled us in. I tried to scream again but I couldn't.

And our story began…

* * *

Next chapter – The meeting

_'Let's see, name card, how to read 13, manga volumes, I-pad and…a credit card, I wonder how much-'_

_'What!? Credit card? I didn't had any credit cards.' I exclaimed. They both stared at me which has an expression of don't-lie. _

* * *

**A/N – Welcome to my story, I hope you'll like it. I know there are many stories for getting transferred into the death note world, but I just couldn't resist it and pls review if you feel like it and also, sorry for small the chapter, next ones will be longer. Thank you. Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 1 - The meeting

**Chapter 2 – The meeting**

* * *

Previously-

'Watashi wa eru-desu' L's voice repeated. We all smiled at that scene. But suddenly, a blinding light flashed.

'What the hell is going on!?' I screamed and blocked the light with my backpack which was sitting on my lap. I felt a strong tug coming out which pulled us in. I tried to scream again but I couldn't…

* * *

'Agh' I rubbed my head and sat up, I was having a killed headache. I looked around, Tiffany and Stephanie was looking around, clueless. Everything looked familiar but I couldn't get the name in my mind. I decided to remember later. 'Hey Tiffany?' She turned around.

Instead of answering, she asked a question. 'Have any idea which god damned place we're in?'

'How in the hell I should know? But…' I trailed off.

'What's the problem bud? Having headache? We've also got that.'

'No, not that. Don't you think that this place's looking familiar?' I questioned. They both nodded.

'Yeah indeed, we're thinking that also. But I couldn't remember-' Stephanie cut Tiffany off.

'Oh hey Nella, looks like you've got your backpack with you as well? Stephanie peeked inside my black backpack which had a quote "Justice will prevail" under the quote, L's face was blended in, but it was barely visible, even I could only see his hair which was a little light.

'Let's see, name card, how to read 13, manga volumes, I-pad and…a credit card, I wonder how much-'

'What!? Credit card? I didn't had any credit cards.' I exclaimed. They both stared at me.

'Don't lie, that have your picture on it, look.' They showed me. I stared at that, dumbfounded.

'Woah!' Then I suddenly jumped which shocked the both. 'But isn't its good? We don't have to round the street like a beggar if the card has any money- oww!' I rubbed my head. 'The jumping was obviously not a good idea.' Tiffany and Stephanie laughed.

'Ah you poor thing…' Tiffany snorted and I laughed. 'Shut up.'

'Hey Nell?' I turned around. 'Yes?'

'W-who are they?' Tiffany pointed to a direction.

'Huh?' I turned around confused but the confusion got buried when I finally saw whom she was pointing, there were 3 persons or I should say, floating humans was floating on the air. 'WHOINTHEHELLAREYOU?' When I was extremely scared, I shouted or talked like that. I was not actually afraid of floating things, the fact I was scared was, they looked like our twins with some small differences.

'Pls calm down, we mean no harm.' The person who looked like Stephanie reassured us but I couldn't relax.

'But, b-but why do you look like us?' I asked shuddering.

'Well, then let's explain. You are not from this world, right?' The person who looked like me asked. We nodded and opened my mouth for saying something but she didn't give me a chance. 'I'm neither from this world or yours, but I'm from the heaven, we're not fairies or something, we're the people who took the people worthy for traveling to another dimension. Actually not we are, when the wishing king found the person or some people worthy for traveling, he creates a similar looking person but that's not the only thing are same with us, my DNA is same as you, Nella. I'm not anything like you or maybe I'm, you'll know it eventually. No people can see me or them except you and your friends.

Anyways, now the rules, when you enter that world, if you don't want to enter, we'll remove your memory and will send you back to your world. But you can't leave in the climax scenes and if the story is finished, you can either leave the story for sometimes and visit it again or enter another world, forgetting the whole thing if you wish.

After you finish one story for the first time, it'll be like a game, saving one and start another new game and save it and load another one. But the only difference on that is the times will pass in both, so it'll be better if you stick on only one world or forget the whole and start a new one, that'll cause the characters to forget everything or you can remember and the characters will forget and the timeline will revert to the back. But, if you die in one world, then you can never access that one again. That's it, I think, any questions?'

I asked. 'But what are you going to do?'

'I, Nightingale will stay with you, Nella.' She looked at the next person.

'I, Sunflower will stay with Stephanie.'

'I, Tiara will stay with Stephanie.'

'Excuse me, but what kind of names are those?' Stephanie grinned while screeching her head. They laughed. Actually we all laughed.

'I knew you were going to ask that, actually those are our aliases, not real one.' Tiara smiled.

'Oh I see…' I was quite surprised. 'But why are you guys using aliases?'

They shrugged. 'Dun know, just wanted to.'

'Huh?' I blinked sometimes in surprise. 'We have to call you with these names?' They nodded.

'If you want to, if we encounter any other humans from your world than you, you and we should always use aliases. We are not allowed to tell any other yami our real name other than Tiara, me and Sunflower. We were created at the same time, so we're like sisters.' Nightingale explained.

'Oh I see…but what is a yami?' I questioned.

'Well, yami are the people who help the persons who visit another novel, manga, anime, cartoon etc.' Sunflower explained.

'But may we know your real names?' Stephanie asked and they nodded.

'Yes, my name is Neisse Jones, Sunflower's name is Shana len warden and Tiara's name is Tessa Summer.' Nightingale replied. We nodded. 'But may we know your names? We weren't told.' We laughed and then responded one by one.

'Nella Anderson.' I replied.

'Stephanie Evans.'

'Tiffany Waver.'

'Okay…but you need new names in case kira tries to kill you.' Sunflower worriedly said and others agreed.

'Then….' I put my thumb on lips, thinking. 'Yeah, my name will be Naomi Wats.'

'My name's gonna be Lyria Waver.' Stephanie replied and grinned, satisfied by the name.

'Mine will be Akane Autumn.' Tiffany replied.

'Nice choice guys, now we'll give you each a necklace to keep contact with you. If you keep the necklace on, we'll have telepathy and someone need to touch the N, T or S symbol in the middle of the necklace to see us but only if we both agree' Sunflower said and put on a necklace depending on our choices, I took a metallic type black choker with shining gray circles, Tiffany took a black cross necklace and Stephanie took a violet colored necklace which have a black circle in the middle.

So now, we'll be only here on the climax scenes and if you are bored out your mind. They smiled and bid us goodbye and vanished into the letters in the necklaces.

* * *

Next chapter - Encounter with the panda eyed man.

_'Akane and Lyria, do not talk about anything related to that anime. Panda eye is there.'_

* * *

**A/N - Welcome to my story aggain, if you're reading my story, thank you. Thanks to AngelofDarkness95 for following my story. Pls leave a review if you like to. I also love favs and followings. If you have any death note story, pls ask me and I'll be happy to check it out.**

** Me:Whoever will review, fav or follow me, will get a big bear hug from L. Right Lawli ni-sama?**_  
_

**L: *began eating so quickly and mutters* I nvher ahfgeed tfo dyt *drinks coffee* afnd I mfa nfgt yohur brgoter**

**Me: Ah what did you say L-san?  
**

**L: *takes a long sip from his coffee* I said that I never agreed to a hug, if it was only a hug, it was okay. I can't give bear hugs...*a slight pink could be seen in L's cheek* and I'm not your brother.**

**Me: *pouts and gives puppy eyes* Sorry... L-san.  
**

**L: Geez...its okay, sayonara everyone.  
**


	3. Chapter 2 - Encounter with the panda eye

**Chapter 3 – Encounter with the panda eyed man**

* * *

Previously –

'Yes, my name is Neisse Jones, Sunflower's name is Shana len warden and Tiara's name is Tessa Summer.' Nightingale replied. We nodded. 'But may we know your names? We weren't told.' We laughed and then responded one by one.

'Nella Anderson.' I replied.

'Stephanie Evans.'

'Tiffany Waver.'

'Okay…but you need new names in case kira tries to kill you.' Sunflower worriedly said and others agreed.

'Then….' I put my thumb on lips, thinking. 'Yeah, my name will be Naomi Wats.'

'My name's gonna be Lyria Waver.' Stephanie replied and grinned, satisfied by the name.

'Mine will be Akane Autumn.' Tiffany replied.

'Nice choice guys, now we'll give you each a necklace to keep contact with you. If you keep the necklace on, we'll have telepathy and someone need to touch the N, T or S symbol in the middle of the necklace to see us but only if we both agree' Sunflower said and put on a necklace depending on our choices, I took a metallic type black choker with shining gray circles, Tiffany took a black cross necklace and Stephanie took a violet colored necklace which have a black circle in the middle.

So now, we'll be only here on the climax scenes and if you are bored out your mind. They smiled and bid us goodbye and vanished into the letters in the necklaces.

* * *

We, now confident, walked through the roads of Japan. We already bought one sets of dresses for us. I bought a sleeveless dark brown t-shirt with had more dark boxes in them and black jeans, dark brown sneakers and a pair of sleeveless gloves. Tiffany bought a violet t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. Stephanie bought a green shirt, black jeans and blue heels.

After the shopping, we were hungry, Super-duper hungry. 'Oi Nel-omi, aren't you hungry?'

'Like hell! I'm freaking hungry.' I growled and a star showed in my eyes. 'Problem solved.' I let out a mini squeal.

'Whatcha heck with you'- Tiffany stopped when she saw the café. 'Oh I see…'

'Yay, thank god I was also hungry.' Stephanie commented while grinning and we all walked to the café and I pulled them to a table where we cannot be overheard.

'Whatcha heck with ya Naomi!' Stephanie muttered.

'Nothing, we have to discuss about'- I stopped and looked to the waitress. She smiled at us.

'What do like to eat or drink?' She asked kindly. I smiled back and thought for some moments. 'I would like normal chicken noodles and caramel sundae please.'

'Umm…same as Ne-Naomi but with a lemon soda and without caramel sundae please.' Stephanie said.

'I would like a mushroom soup with an orange coke.'

'Okay I'll be back in some minutes, thanks for the offer.' The waitress smiled again and walked away.

'So, let's begin our conversion.' I announced. 'I have one goal. Well, not actually one- so how's your mom doing Akane?' I changed the topic of conversion again seeing the waitress has returned.

'Err…she's doing fine now, Naomi.' I smiled awkwardly at her.

'Ah that's good to know, Akane.' It was Stephanie who replied.

'Here are your orders, misses.' The waitress smiled again.

'Chicken noodles?'

'Here and here please.'

'Lemon Soda?'

'Here again, please.'

'Caramel Sundae?'

'Here please'

'Mushroom soup and orange coke?'

'Here please'

Then we began eating and conversing.

'I also wanna save L, Light but not the stupid bitch Misa.' Stephanie or Lyria replied.

'I know you hate her-' I gulped and began eating with too much concentration.

'What-' I cut Stephanie and Tiffany off.

'Akane and Lyria, do not talk about anything related to that _anime_. Panda eye is there.' I whispered, seriousness in my tone well, actually I snickered when I said panda eye. They snickered and stopped talking and ate without question. 'But do talk.' I whispered again.

'So, Naomi did you hear? Tessa got 100% on history.' We didn't even knew who in the hell was that Tessa but till no one knows, what's the problem?

'Woah, for real? That's good for her, she sucked at history.' I gave an artificial smile.

'Yeah right. By the way, I heard that you are going to the swimming tournament which our school is holding this month?'

'Ah…I'm not confirmed yet. So I don't know…' _I never knew swimming and going to a tournament? How stupid_ I chuckled silently.

'You're an excellent swimmer, I know you can go.' I glared at Tiffany.

'Ah…thank you.' I forced a smile but my eyes flew to the next table once more, L Lawliet was sitting on that but I could only see his back, which I was thankful for, if he could see us then he'd immediately be suspicious of us because of our behavior.

My friends also turned around and then turned to me again; they had a wide grin on their faces. I also smiled. They leaned closer and asked,

'It is really L? Right?' They whispered under their breath. I nodded and smiled.

'So, do you know that a new box for duel monster is coming?' I asked, this time truly.

'Huh? Oh right, I'm really excited.' They both acted excited. I shook my head.

'Hey I guess you have the how to read 13 book?' Stephanie asked suddenly.

'Uh…yeah in my bag, why?'

'Just wanna read it.' Stephanie replied. 'While eating?'

'What's your point?' She grinned and I just replied. 'You'll get it after eating, your mom gave me enough lectures on it.' It was true actually, Stephanie had an odd habit of reading while eating meals, not snacks and when I tried to give her my manga when she asked, her mother politely lectured me about that and I almost never gave her anything readable when she was eating. She pouted and kept eating.

After eating and talking, I paid the bill with my-magically-gained-credit-card and Stephanie begged for the books once more. I saw L standing behind us and giving the bill to the cashier but since I had wrapped the book with a black paper, I didn't cared and opened my backpack's front pocket, but it was my mistake, a BIG mistake. I pulled the book out of my bag and handed it to Stephanie. Something, something square fell out of my bag without anyone of us noticing and we walked out of the café.

L's Pov –

I saw a card fell out the bag of a person I didn't knew, I grabbed that and was almost going to call them but my eyes trailed off to the card and I stopped dead. It, it was a card with my face and my real name on the front.

I immediately got out of the café and dialed a number on my phone.

'Hello Watari…'

* * *

Chapter 4 – Night

_Nightingale was counting seconds. '28…29…30…31…32…33…34'_

_'Guys, get ready!' I commanded and shifted my attention to my laptop. _

_'…38…39…40!' Nightingale shouted._

_'Ready?'_

* * *

**A/N – YAY! I did it! I got a review, no sarcasm. Anyways, thanks to my reviewer BakuganDeathNoteFan123 and I hope you'll like my story. Pls review if you like to. I also love critiques and favs and follows. Thank you if you have read my story. Have a nice day. Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Night

**Chapter 4 – Night**

* * *

Previously –

L's Pov –

I saw a card fell out the bag of a person I didn't knew, I grabbed that and was almost going to call them but my eyes trailed off to the card and I stopped dead. It, it was a card with my face and my real name on the front.

I immediately got out of the café and dialed a number on my phone.

'Hello Watari…'

* * *

Nella's Pov –

We found a hotel after walking a bit. We entered it and got three rooms for three of us. We all entered my room for discussing. I began,

'So, now can I present my plans?' I asked and Stephanie and Tiffany nodded. 'Thank you, then first of all, I want to scare light a bit.' They snickered.

'And how are you goin' to do that?' Tiffany asked.

'I'm going to hack into the channel that L's gonna know where kira aka light lives.' I paused and continued. 'I know that's not gonna bring any good or that may. Like, if we have to give L any information, we can give it not getting suspicious glares.'

'Nice plan bud, but if you wanna give 'em information, then just explain it to them. It's same.' Tiffany disagreed with a mocking but serious tone.

'I know, but I don't wanna lose the chance to scare kira to death.' And we laughed. After we regained our breath, I continued, now with a more serious tone. 'I have to install more security into it since my laptop contains many episodes and information about the characters, even L name- well now I say it, lemme put L's true name-' I froze mid-sentence, a shadow of horror could be seen into my face. Stephany and Tiffany shook me,

'What happened bud? Is everything kay?' Tiffany asked with a worried expression. I found our yamis floating behind us with a worried face.

'What happened Naomi? Are you okay?' Nightingale asked.

'…..L-L-L's t-true n-name c-c-card is g-gone!' I shuddered and shouted. 'IT'S GONE!' Tiffany and Stephanie clapped their hands into their mouths. Nightingale patted me on the head.

'Don't worry, just calm down for now.' Nightingale stared at me with a calm but firm face. I looked down and took long breaths. Then I finally calmed down.

'Tiff and Steps, you'll follow my every orders for now for your safety.' No one spoke and looked at me. I took a long breath again and looked at them. 'First of all, change your appearance.'

'What!?' Stephanie exclaimed.

'I mean, cut your hair, dye your hair, change the style of your hair, wear glasses etc.' Tiffany tried to speak but I cut her off. 'And then, if anyone from the task force or police captures me, pls do not leave my backpack behind; it contains my laptop and mangas so I cannot let L see it.'

'But-'

'No buts, Steps.' I replied firmly.

'Okay…Nell I…we, can't leave you behind.' Tiffany spoke up.

'Tiff, please…and Nightingale?' I turned at my yami.

'Yes?' She asked.

'Nightingale, I have to think of my steps later, could you pls pass them on to my friends?'

'Of course.'

'Thank you, but guys shouldn't we need to have some rest?' I returned to my cheerful self. Everybody except the yamis nodded.

'Yup, I'm really tired.' And with that, both Stephanie and Tiffany got out of my room with their yamis. I smiled and yawned.

'You're also tired.' Nightingale commented.

'Yeah, but do you need sleep Nightingale?' I asked and she shook her head signaling no. I smiled. 'Then could you pls wake me up when L began broadcasting the news? And also create a black background with Night in palace script font? The Night will be in violet color and also pls install firewalls and other protections in.'

'Of course Nella, I'll be glad to do that. I love to do these works' She smiled back.

'Thank you so much.'

And I drifted off to sleep…

Only after 5 or more minutes –

Somebody stared to shake me. I sat up violently.

'Whazzahellzmasundae!?' My brain got in zero mode when I saw Nightingale. _Who in the hell? Where's my sundae? Wait, her name was Nelson, Nate, Nandi, Nosy, Night gotcha! Nightingale_

'Whaddya hell with you, Nightingale?' I gritted my teeth.

'Sorry, sorry. But I was going to tell you that the broadcast is going to start in the next 30 seconds.'

'Whoa! Thanks a lot Nightingale.' I jumped out of my bed throwing the blanket down in the process. I grabbed my laptop which was opened and had to do another round of security which's answers I knew and got past easily and my friends entered my room at that moment. My hands were almost flying by the speed I was typing or more accurately, hacking. Somebody opened the TV and changed to the channel I was hacking. I heard the show start but didn't pay any attention. I used the software to change my voice and then I looked at the screen.

'…_I will not rest until the person or persons are responsible are brought to justice.'_The fake L continued. '_Kira I will hunt you down and I will find you, I have a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil.'_

My friends sat on my left and right side, somehow they also got laptops and most probably Tiara helped them to hack onto the channel's system.

Nightingale was counting seconds. '28…29…30…31…32…33…34'

'Guys, get ready!' I commanded and shifted my attention to my laptop.

'…38…39…40!' Nightingale shouted.

'Ready?'

'Yes.' They replied and worked with the help of Tiara and Sunflower. My hands worked quickly to set the files. It was hard since we were working with our own laptop, not the main computer. I keep my eyes on a small window which everything going on the TV showed.

'_Kira it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. But I assure you L is real; I do exist. Now try to kill me. You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment which means that you haven't been killing for every long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected things to go this well but it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death.'_

'Get ready Akane, Lyria, Tiara, Sunflower and Naomi.' Nightingale commanded.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Captured

'_Naomi! look!' Nightingale shouted and I spun around and found Aizawa and Soichiro Yamagi standing behind us. Calm down, calm down, calm down._

'_H-How can we help you?' I struggled to keep my face blank. _

'_I'm afraid you all have to come with us.' Soichiro Yamagi replied and both of them showed their badges to us._

* * *

**A/N – Thank you BakuganDeathNoteFan123 ^^) and Calia-M, no offense but rather than flaming and pitying me, I would rather like if you pointed out my mistake. To the readers, thank you if you're reading my story. Pls review if you feel like. I also love favs and follows. If I've made any mistakes, pls point that out. I'll be very glad. Have a nice day. Goodbye. **


	5. Chapter 4 - Captured

**Chapter 5 – Captured**

Previously –

'…38…39…40!' Nightingale shouted.

'Ready?'

'Yes.' They replied and worked with the help of Tiara and Sunflower. My hands worked quickly to set the files. It was hard since we were working with our own laptop, not the main computer. I keep my eyes on a small window which everything going on the TV showed.

'_Kira it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. But I assure you L is real; I do exist. Now try to kill me. You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment which means that you haven't been killing for every long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected things to go this well but it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death.'_

'Get ready Akane, Lyria, Tiara, Sunflower and Naomi.' Nightingale commanded.

* * *

'I clicked on enter and entered the password and after that, the window showing what's going on the TV and TV also showed a black screen with a mixture of dark violet and dark blue letters written with the font palace script mt displayed the word 'Night'. I turned to my friends and the yamis. They all gave me thumbs up and I returned that back and put on my headphone.

'Greeting L and Kira.' I spoke in a serious tone which was being changed by a voice scrambling program. 'First of all, I want to say that it is not a prank. I'm Night. I know who are Kira and L. I know almost everything about you and the events that are going to take place. But, I'm going to give that information so easily. I also like to say to kira, don't even bother to kill me. Night is of course my alias and as long I'm sane, or even insane, I'm not going to show my face on the TV and even if I die, there are 5 more persons who'll be there to give those information. I don't mean any threat to L, but yes, even he's not going to get the information so easily. Thank you.' And I stopped the broadcast. I took of my headphone and closed the site.

'Woah girl, you certainly have a lot of confidence.' Tiffany grinned.

'It sure feels good to get a compliment from you. No sarcasm but anyways, thank you and also everyone for helping me. I don't know what'll happen. Let's just wait and watch.'

'Hey Naomi, do you have any backup for your laptop?'Nightingale suddenly asked. I turned to her,

'No…that'll be a big problem'- Stephanie cut me off,

'You can use mine, ya know. But with the price of an original coke.' Stephanie smirked.

'Oh really? Get lost in hell ya idiot.' I replied and smirked.

'Guys, shut the silly fights. Let's get out; the weather channel said that the weather is clear.'

'Of course, who'll wanna stay in that 3 star jail room without bars?' We laughed and I closed my laptop and put it in my bag and walked out of my room with my friends.

3 or more minutes passed…

'Naomi! look!' Nightingale shouted and I spun around and found Aizawa and Soichiro Yamagi standing behind us. _Calm down, calm_ down,_ calm down._

'H-How can we help you?' I struggled to keep my face blank.

'I'm afraid you all have to come with us.' Soichiro Yamagi replied and both of them showed their badges to us.

'But why? What is our crime?' Tiffany asked.

'I can't answer that question. Pls come with us.'

I looked at my friends with the corner of my eyes. I kicked their shoes gently and nodded at them. Then we walked and entered the car. But then…we entered the world of black. We passed out because of chloroform.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a world of darkness.

_N-Nightingale? Are you there?_

_You're awake? Thank god. Naomi, L has detained you and both of your friends._

_What!? Are you kidding me?_

_No Naomi. I'm serious and…and L has opened y-your backpack…_

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Interrogating_

_'Err…yes.'_

_'What's your name?'_

_'Naomi.'_

_'Naomi-san did you have any card in your backpack today?'_

* * *

**A/N - Two chapters at once ^^)**_  
_


	6. Chapter 5 - Interrogating

**A/N – Merry late Christmas and also, advance happy new year ^^, Sorry for the late update, I was sooo lazy…anyways thanks for the review and I think that'll be the crappiest chapter in this story…onto story –**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Interrogating**

* * *

Previously –

'Naomi! Look!' Nightingale shouted and I spun around and found Aizawa and Soichiro Yamagi standing behind us. _Calm down, calm_ down,_ calm down._

'H-How can we help you?' I struggled to keep my face blank.

'I'm afraid you all have to come with us.' Soichiro Yamagi replied and both of them showed their badges to us.

'But why? What is our crime?' Tiffany asked.

'I can't answer that question. Pls come with us.'

I looked at my friends with the corner of my eyes. I kicked their shoes gently and nodded at them. Then we walked and entered the car. But then…we entered the world of black. We passed out because of chloroform.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a world of darkness.

_N-Nightingale? Are you there?_

_You're awake? Thank god. Naomi, L has detained you and both of your friends._

_What!? Are you kidding me?_

I almost jumped but Nightingale pushed me to stay like that.

_But don't worry, I've took out all of your mangas and buried them. But I couldn't get the chance to take the laptop._

_Oh no…but still, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to break the firewalls that easily. Thank you so much Nightingale._

_You're welcome. _

_But kindly tell me where I'm?_

_Well…remember the hotel room task force used as headquarter? You're there. _

'Are you awake?' A voice asked and I almost going to jump, it was L's. I nodded and asked,

'Mind taking that blindfold off?'

'I'm afraid I can't do that.'

_Who in the hell you think found the name card, Nightingale?_

_It was L, I found out after the police brought you here._

_Crap!_

A voice brought me to reality,

'Are you there?'

'Err…yes.'

'What's your name?'

'Naomi.'

'Naomi-san did you had any card with a name and a face in your backpack today?'

_Shoot!_

_Told you_

'No, I didn't have any cards in my bag. I only had my laptop, some mangas, a book and my credit card, nothing else. But-'

'Are you sure those are the only things you had? Didn't any card dropped from your bag?'

'Why in the hell are you interrogating me about a card? The only card I had on my bag was my credit card.

'Please don't swear and I know that a card fell from your bag.'

'Amar iccha korteche je tomake akhon janla die niche falley dey' I whispered under my breath. (I wish I could throw you by the window.)

'Naomi-san, Ami o bengali jani, so there's no point to curse me in Bengali.' (I know Bengali also) I heard a chuckle from Nightingale. I was surprised to know that L knew Bengali. I was born in that country but I was actually American.

'…..'

'Naomi-san, did any card fell from your backpack today?

_I'm going to answer truthfully._

_What!?_

_When he'll release my friends and when the time comes…_

…_oh alright_

'…May I ask where my friends are?' I questioned in answer.

'Your friends are in another room.' L continued. 'Your friend Lyria also thinks that a card fell from your backpack. But Akane-san refused to say something.'

_Why in the hell you decided to do that, Steps!?_

'Do you agree with me that a card with a name and a face fell from your bag, Miss Naomi?'

'No I don't.' L opened his mouth but I cut him. 'And if it fell, why are you getting to jumpy 'bout that anyway?'

'Because the person's name and face wasn't known to anyone else in the world and if kira had gotten his name and face, he could kill that person, that's why I'm asking you.'

'Ohh…I see,' I added a bit of sarcasm in my speech. 'But how do you know about that card? There's almost 70% chance that you've been there'-

'Naomi-san'-

'-And if you haven't been there, most probably the unknown-person-to-the-world have told you. But, the way you're saying that kira could've kill him, it looks like he's an important person. And if the person was that much important, he or she could ask me himself or herself, right? And no person would look…I mean sound that much worried if it had been any other person's identity. Judging by that, I assume the person whose name and picture had been in the card as you said, is you.'

'…I can nor deny or agree to that hypothesis.'

'I see…so then, why did you hesitate to answer? And yes, if you keep avoiding, then I'll assume it's true. '

'Why?'

'Cause you're avoiding the question.'

'I never avoided it.'

'Well, pardon me, my phase had to be like, you hesitated'-

'Actually, I needed a little time to process your hypothesis into my mind.'

'Ah…so that's it…very funny'

'Anyways, I've asked your friends triple times about the card, and she agreed with me, she thought actually. But I'll ask her one more time.'

'Ah…okay then.'

I heard footsteps toward me and then my blindfold was removed. 'Please look at your right.' I turned to my right side and saw a TV screen which showed my friends sitting in a sofa with blindfolds.

'Miss Lyria. Did your friend Naomi drop any card from her bag today?' L asked from his laptop as he crouched in a chair.

_Please don't say yes, I beg you bud…please, please._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Won or...defeated?**

'_Thank you…now; do you know what card you dropped?'_

'…_.Err…the card's name is L's true name card.' I looked back and forth._

'…_.' It was L's turn to fell silent. I turned at L, who had a shocked expression on his face. Since when L had decided to show emotions? I wondered. But as quick it came to his face, it got lost like a shooting star. 'Where did you get the card?'_


End file.
